


【高桂】他来听我的演唱会

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: Joy4组队搞音乐的故事，有带鬼兵队玩论不打直球的两人如何愉快地“弹琴”说爱
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【高桂】他来听我的演唱会

【First Movement】

那天的舞台是独属于高杉晋助的。  
后来的报道几乎都这么写——  
“大量人群在散场之后仍久久不愿离去，歌迷们疯狂的安可声一浪高过一浪，此起彼伏。更有甚者围堵了出入场馆的唯一通道，只为了能近距离再看一眼那个在聚光灯下拥有迷幻嗓音的年轻歌手。场面几近失控，甚至有歌迷引发了小规模冲突事件……”  
河上万齐把滑下来的镜架重新顶回鼻梁，随手关掉了电台开关。

坐在车后排的人没有说话，但万齐注意到了后视镜里他略微疑惑的眼神。  
“没什么……觉得那些记者写得太夸张，怕你听了反胃。”万齐笑道，企图瓦解对方过于凛冽的神色。  
结果他只得到一句听不出情绪的“继续”。  
于是车厢里再度被喧闹的新闻所充斥，万齐不再戳破这份有点危险的沉默，专注地握紧方向盘，此刻他的角色跟好友兼创作搭档都没什么关联，只是一个必须把刚从演唱会现场逃，噢不，应该说挤出来的偶像安全无误地送回家中的司机而已。  
司机啊。他在心底念白一句，什么时候仅仅当个司机就得拼尽全力了。

汽车在凌晨两点的东京六本木街道上疾驰而过。  
这个钟点对夜行动物来说并不算晚，甚至可以说是夜场的帷幕才刚徐徐拉开，所以当万齐发觉导航路线前方有一家酒吧的图示时，很自然地问了一句：“要不要去喝一杯？”  
车后座的人撇头看一眼夜色中闪烁的霓虹灯，荧光绿的字体好像某种冷血的爬行生物般侵入他的视线，鼻腔里已经开始弥漫起低纯度鸡尾酒的气息。高杉再熟悉不过。毕竟，在成名前，那是他常光顾的地方。  
说光顾其实不准确，该说是赖以为生。  
“不用了，明天还有新专辑企划的会议要开，我是不在意迟到不迟到的，不过你也清楚，被武市啰嗦半天的滋味实在不怎么好受……”  
“原来他连你都不放过吗？晋助。”万齐不自觉地看了看后视镜，“我还以为上次因为单曲demo晚交，被他电话数落了一个小时就是最糟的情况了……难怪又子常说，武市前辈只对未成年人抱有仁慈。”  
两人想起那张一本正经的扑克脸，不约而同地自后背窜升起一股恶寒。  
接踵而至的是大剂量的沉默。  
万齐对于跟高杉相处时的沉默早已习以为常，相识之初他以为对方只是纯粹地不喜言辞，这个猜想在某次酒吧通宵演出后被证伪，天知道高杉谈起上个世纪的摇滚乐流派时有多么言之凿凿——那正是万齐最初被他所吸引的理由，他就是那种在自己擅长的领域拥有致命说服力的人，让人不自觉地想要追随。到后来万齐开始享受并珍惜这种沉默，毕竟艺术家的之间，作品才是最好的语言。

然而，高杉显然有些从不与人分享的语言。  
至今万齐也揣摩不透，那些演出结束后无法入眠的深夜，高杉究竟是出于怎样的目的，独自一人坐在工作室可以看到月光的角落，弹奏着吉他直到天明。  
万齐熬夜创作的间隙曾隔墙听过一次那旋律，没有高低起伏的调子，反倒是平滑如水，隐隐有诉说之意。  
“听起来真不像你的风格啊，晋助，在尝试新曲风吗？”嗜乐如命的万齐隔天凌晨很自然地发问了，而彼时的高杉意味深长地答道：“旧作而已。”  
万齐便识趣地没再追问下去。  
好奇？并非没有，只不过那是属于一个艺术家的秘密，倘若他有心泄漏，总有一天能从的作品中略知一二。倘若他不欲人知，那么就算是掘地三尺万齐也没有自信能把这个秘密从高杉晋助的世界里拽出来，不如顺其自然。  
话虽如此，还是有些按耐不住好奇的时刻。

“……接下来是来自原宿的听众想要点播一首歌送给他的恋人，这首歌想必各位听众早已耳熟能详，没错它就是时下火遍全国的单曲，发售以来接连打破销售记录，来自新锐摇滚音乐人高杉晋助所创作的单曲。说起这位刚结束全国巡演的歌手，行事风格在圈内也算是独树一帜，演唱会现场不仅缺乏与粉丝的互动，甚至数度在粉丝们强烈的安可呼声中拒绝返场……”  
万齐果断关掉了电台广播，他简直不敢相信这是半小时内的第二次，然而这次连高杉也默许了。  
默许的原因两人心照不宣。因为万齐比任何人都清楚，高杉自出道以来，大大小小的演出经历了几百场，没有一场是以安可曲落幕的。  
天才大概都是有些怪癖的，万齐只能这样理解。

“需要明天一早顺路接你到工作室吗？”把车一头栽进公寓楼下的专属停车位时，万齐这样问道。  
“你要是改行当司机的话，我会很困扰。”  
“是吗？”他探出头撇了一眼车身，目测车头和车尾之间歪了三十度都不止，更糟糕的是，左侧的车门距离廊柱仅有不到两公分，根本不可能打开。  
“抱歉，太久没练，手有点生。”  
高杉不置可否，从右侧开门下了车，绕到副驾驶座的车窗外用指节轻轻敲了敲，万齐便默契地按下了车窗。  
“我只希望别在录音室听到这句话就好，比起花钱请司机，还是请编曲人更让我头疼。”  
万齐会心一笑，当即比出一个OK的手势。他注视着对方走进电梯门，确认楼顶的灯光亮起，才终于驱车离开。回程的路上寂静无声，万齐索性再次打开电台收音机，任凭嘈杂的旋律将他淹没。  
月光皎洁，只是不知道今夜，会否有辗转难眠的人有幸听到那段低回的吉他声。

【Second Movement】

忘记从什么时候起，又子沉迷于从不同角度观察高杉晋助的眼睛——那是一双底色凉薄，参杂着恰当比例的疏离与淡漠，却又间或迸发出一线热忱的眼睛。总之极难形容。  
第一次见到那双眼睛的场景仍历历在目。那时她被几个满身酒气的大叔堵在吧台一角，用满怀调笑的口吻叫她再唱一曲。又子早已暗自恶心了几个来回，拳头是一会儿紧一会儿松，说到底自己不过是个初来乍到的新人，纵使有那么点才华傍身，又怎么可能公然跟客人撕破脸面。  
她还在隐忍，然而其中一人的手已不怀好意地从背后伸向了她。

“唉疼疼疼疼！！——”又子循声看过去，才发现骚扰他的其中一人正被一位戴着耳机的青年反扭住右手，死死抵在后背上。她隐约记得那人是这里小有名气的吉他手，叫做万齐还是什么的。  
“你这变态！竟然敢这么对待客人，不怕我投诉你们吗？！”  
“不是变态是女性主义者。”来的是武市，这家酒吧的经理，她名义上的顶头上司。  
“顾客至上的确是本店的原则，不过并不包括恶意骚扰女性的顾客。顺带一说，刚才你跟这几位朋友的所作所为我们的监控摄像头都完整记录下来了，如果不想在警局过夜的话，还是转变一下态度比较好哦。”  
“你，你们！——啊啊啊先放开我的手——”像是要刻意报复他这句话似的，万齐钳制的力道反而更大了。  
闹事的几人自知理亏，也不愿声张，最后当然是以道歉作为收场。而茫然旁观着这一切的又子直到酒吧快要打烊为止，才惊觉自己是欠了谁一句道谢。  
“其实你真正该谢的另有其人，毕竟一开始注意到情况的并不是我们。”武市淡定地指一指舞台的一角，聚光灯已然熄灭，那个男人就怀抱着一把电吉他不发一语地坐着，不时用手指拨动琴弦，并向她投来莫测的眼神。  
视线交汇的瞬间又子就知道，自己这一生都不可能忘记那双眼睛了。

“又子。”  
武市叫到第三遍的时候，她终于从观察中回过神来。环顾四周，万齐仍塞着耳机不知在纸上鬼画符些什么；武市显然因为她的走神而有些愠怒，他两侧脸颊的轻微凹陷就是个最明显的信号；而高杉——他正注视着她，这让她更羞愧于自己的失职。  
“这些都是昨天演唱会结束后粉丝们要求转交的信件……”又子掀开纸箱的盖子，倾倒出满满一叠各色的信封，瞬间就在桌上堆起了一座小山丘。  
“我已经大概整理过了，排除那些恶作剧的，其他的都在这里了。”  
“有什么需要特别回复的吗？”武市问道。  
“内容大都是赞美晋助大人的歌好棒，惋惜没有抢到前排的座位，追问什么时候才能办一次见面会之类的……不过……”  
又子说着，从成堆的信件中拎出一封，递到了高杉面前。  
“这个信封里只塞着一张乐谱，我一开始以为是谁失手放错了，不过这次的信封是和门票捆绑出售的，上面还盖着刻有入场时间的印章，没看过演唱会的话根本不可能拿到。”

高杉缓缓拆开信封，果然如又子所说仅有一张乐谱，油墨味还很新，像是不久前打印出来的。乐谱最底下写有一行小字，字迹工整又莫名熟悉，隐隐搅动了尘封的记忆。  
“说好要来听你的演唱会，只可惜没机会听到最后的安可曲。不过约定还在，敬请期待。”  
没有署名。  
然而高杉的眼神却在接触到那份乐谱的第一行音符时，产生了戏剧性的转变。那感觉仿佛是被旷野上的落雷击中，麻木感迅速蔓延至四肢百骸过后，钝痛才逐渐清晰。  
他想开口却发现自己良久都发不出任何声音。  
因为脑海已被另一个人的声音所占据。

“又子。”  
“是，晋助大人。”  
“帮我订一张去荻城的机票。”  
“诶？什么时候？”  
“现在，立刻。”  
那语气是决绝到不容置喙，即便是习惯性把高杉的一切话语当作命令的又子也甚少听高杉用那种语气讲过什么，她更没见过对方那种眼神——如同蛰伏已久的猎手捕获到远方猎物的踪迹，惊喜之余还参杂着一丝说不清道不明的隐忧。  
万齐从他脸上读出了相同的情绪，所以当高杉仓促地离开后，他终于禁不住好奇拿起了放置在桌上的那张乐谱，木吉他低回的旋律在脑中缓缓浮现，娓娓道来。  
“有什么特别的吗？这份乐谱。”又子满脸疑惑地看着万齐，谁知对方的回答只将她抛向一个更大的疑惑。  
“没什么，只不过是，重温旧作而已。”

【Third Movement】

在相当长的一段时间里，荻城都是那个让高杉光是想起就如鲠在喉的地方。  
那是他的故乡，至今为止四分之三的人生都在那里度过，哪怕他早已领略了世界的广阔，梦境深处始终有一个角落保留着那里的某条街道、某块招牌、某位故人、某个不再踏入的家门，时不时窜出来刺激他敏感的神经末梢。  
说来荻城距离他所居住的城市其实不远，不过是两个半钟头的路途，毕业后他竟再也没有回去过一次。准确的说，直至收到那份乐谱为止，他都深信自己终其一生也不会再踏上这片故土。

故土仍是变化无多，高杉乘着又子安排好的专车一路奔赴市区的时候就得出了这个结论。他甚至能凭记忆提醒司机在道路错综复杂的十字路口该往哪里转弯，仿佛这么多年离开的不过是他的肉体，灵魂的某一部分却切实在此处生了根，时刻提醒他不该忘记。  
果然，记忆才是最难一笔勾销的东西。  
车是在市郊的一条僻静街道上停下的，确认四下无人后，高杉终于摘掉了墨镜，一块木刻的招牌静静地悬在视线前方，跟他印象中的样子相差无几，仿佛第一次走进这家日式酒馆不过是昨天的事情。

也是那么一个夕阳欲颓的傍晚，他被两个损友一前一后地推搡着迈进了店门，店内的装饰风格是他意料之中的怀旧，甚至有几分昭和年代的质朴。  
“喂喂——”银时屁股刚在吧台落座就摆出一张颓丧的脸，这也不能怪他，毕竟直到一脚踩进店门的前一刻，他的脑海中仍上演着被清纯的陪酒女郎所簇拥的小剧场，谁知现实的打击实在来得太过猝不及防。  
“我可不记得拜托你找过这种散发着大叔气息的地方啊，气息这东西可是会传染的，吸多了小心三十岁就秃顶啊喂。”  
“那有什么办法。”坐在一旁的辰马显得颇为无辜，“既能满足金时你吃甜品的愿望又不明令禁烟的酒馆，学校附近就这么一家，还是我研究了三天的地图才找到的啊哈哈哈——我说，今天的酒钱是不是该你们两个包啊？”  
“要包也轮不到我头上。”银时指了指同他一座之隔的高杉，“你该问问那边的阔少除了包几箱养乐多以外能不能顺便把酒钱给付了。”  
像是为了回敬银时的话，高杉把抽完一半的烟狠狠地掐灭在了烟灰缸里。

一阵吉他声就这么毫无预兆地响起，在吧台后方无人注意的角落。高杉支起耳朵听了一段，那是支但凡修过几年吉他的人都弹过的曲子，指法还算娴熟，节奏感略显平庸，只是旋律颇有新意，可见编曲功底的确不俗。  
在心里给出这么一段评价后，高杉鬼使神差地走向了那个角落。角落里的人没有注意到有人靠近，仍在认真拨动着琴弦，那人穿着一件普通的白衬衣，随意束起的头发垂到胸口，透露出一点居家式的闲散，同这间酒馆的格调轻易地融为一体。这让高杉有理由相信，即便置身于再过嘈杂的环境，他周围空气的流速也必定是缓慢的。  
而他就站在原地听那人弹完了整首曲子，再报以欣赏的一笑，就像往后无数个日夜他所做的那样。

“初次见面，我叫桂小太郎。”  
高杉想起那人用明朗的声线对他说出第一句寒暄的场景，靠近心脏的部位便开始作痛，那里负荷了太多回忆，稍加引导便倾泻而出。  
此刻，他就坐在桂曾经最爱的角落里，任由暗涌的情绪将他浸没。  
“哟，终于回来了，该说声好久不见吗？”  
银时低沉的嗓音将他拉回现实，高杉抬起头就见到了阔别多年的损友们的身影。吊儿郎当的那个照旧不修边幅没个正经，嘻嘻哈哈的那个依然贯彻着不好好叫人名字的怪癖，而缺席的那个——  
高杉没立即开口追问，反倒是辰马替他吐露了心声。

“假发那家伙真够慢的啊哈哈哈，难得毕业后第一次组织同学会，主办人居然迟到也未免太说不过去了吧。”  
“多半是时差的原因。”银时吞下一大口刚点的草莓圣代，含糊地说道：“听说他上周才从海外回来，现在是堂堂正正的音乐学院毕业生，再过几年都该有当教授的资历了。啧啧，不得不说假发读书是真有两下子，换了我，五年的课业是铁定撑不过一半。”  
“啊哈～毕竟假发从入学起就是优等生嘛……”似乎是被叙旧的氛围打开了话匣，辰马也由衷开始感慨，“不像我，毕业以后就被老爹拖回去继承家业，这么多年了别说吉他连架子鼓都没挨过。要是再合奏一次，我怕是都跟不上拍子啦哈哈哈哈——”

“有家业继承了不起啊？——”被夹在两个人生赢家中间，银时仅存的尊严如同草莓圣代上附着的冰淇淋一般迅速融化着。“别忘了咱们这里可是还有一位明明家境殷实，却硬要凭自己的实力创出一片天地的人物啊。”  
听出了银时语气里的挑衅，高杉也很合时宜地回赠他一记眼刀。过节仿佛是从第一天认识起就结下的，当年两人的琴技也算是平分秋色全校闻名，却不知为何从来没有过同台演出的经历。不知道内情的只当是个性不合，而诸如辰马这类知晓两人在暗地里如何互相较劲的死党，也只得无奈撂下一句“谁要是能把他俩拉到一起组个乐队，我就请他在歌舞伎町喝到不醉不归”。  
然而辰马很快就食言了，因为做到的那个人严于律己到从不放任自己喝醉。

【Fourth Movement】

在奇迹般地同高杉、银时与辰马组成乐队之前，桂小太郎这个名字就三五不时地出现在所谓的校园传说中。应该说他本人的存在就是个考场上的传说——那个可怕到能在所有乐理考试中拿到满分的优等生，相当长一段时间内桂都被同窗如此称呼着，而他本人却对此毫无察觉。毕竟在桂的世界里，能让他心有所执的大抵只有音乐和荞麦面。  
或者还有些发酵在每日放课后的练习室里，暧昧不明却又不屑于坦诚的心情。

桂不记得那是第几次因为醉心于编曲而错过了晚饭，当他放下吉他和笔往练习室外望去的时候，天已经黑得彻底。往常的这个时候，良心发现的银时或辰马会稍带回一点果腹的东西。而今天，他猜想他们大概把良心随手冲进了酒馆的某个马桶里，连同残存的理智一起。  
意识到等待可能是最糟糕的主意，桂起身打算去就近的便利店买些美味棒充饥。然而还来不及走到门口，就被靠在门框上的身影吸引了注意力。  
“是你啊高杉，这么晚还在这里，是在忙着准备下周的学园祭演出吗？”  
“你不是也在？”高杉笑着反问，接着从身后拎出一个塑料袋放在桌上，“等那两个家伙想起带夜宵回来，我猜你已经饿得暴毙了，假发。”  
“不是假发是桂。”尽管知道对方认真叫他名字的可能性微乎其微，桂仍旧不厌其烦的更正着，他从口袋里拿走了两个饭团，而后就再也找不到任何可以下咽的东西。事实上除了饭团，整个袋子里就只剩下两排养乐多而已。  
“高杉，其实你和银时在某些方面还是很像的。”  
“比如？”  
“异食癖。”桂一口将梅干口味的饭团一大半送进嘴里，味道不算上乘，至少比不上他自己捏的，却让他吃出一种异常的满足感。桂毫不怀疑同样的口味再来个三份他都能狼吞虎咽下去。  
“你才是最没资格说这句话的人吧。”高杉玩味地看着桂称不上文雅的吃相，仿佛在午后食堂里夹着荞麦面细嚼慢咽的家伙根本是另一个人。他随手递上去一瓶养乐多，而桂犹豫了半刻后还是接了过去，结果就听到高杉一句戏谑的“怕你吃得太快噎死了”。  
桂竭尽所能地翻出一个白眼，心里纳闷这家伙怎么就学不会为自己的嘴积点德。

饥饿感被填满后，桂又马不停蹄地投入到创作中，可惜灵感大神久久都不来光顾，他紧握着笔端的手指都磨出了一颗茧，仍旧未能写下一个音符。  
“你在写什么？”被身后突然传来的声音吓了一跳，桂逗了一个激灵，撇头就看到高杉正悠哉地坐在他后方的位置，以他所鄙夷的双脚翘在桌上的姿势。  
“……一时兴起想出来的曲子，原本打算在学园祭的演出中试一试，现在看来是赶不上了。”  
桂正打算把写到一半的乐谱收起来，后方的人却不知何时走到他身旁，拿起平放在桌上的吉他，好像那原本就是他的所有物一样自然。哪怕知道对方的字典里从来不存在“借”这个字，桂还是无声地用眼神表达了抗议。  
结局是高杉连同乐谱一起从他手中抽走了。

旋律响起在寂静无人的深夜，没有灯光，两人就坐在靠近落地窗的座位上，借由月光刚好能够看清彼此的脸。这场景与他们初见之时如出一辙，桂恍然发觉他从来没有在这么近的距离观察过高杉的脸，那藏匿在桀骜背后的表情与眼神，其实如月光一般清冷又纯粹。  
桂将自己放逐在缓缓流淌的乐声中，那旋律虽出自他手，却被高杉赋予了灵魂似的，演绎出另一番截然不同的意味。  
甚至于曲调都已经停了好几拍，桂依然没有回过神。

“这就是全部了？”高杉指着笔记最后落下的地方问道，而桂就懊恼地叹了口气，回怼起对方的明知故问。  
“……不是跟你说了还没完成吗？”  
“那就快点开始吧，不然就赶不上下周的演出了。”  
直到高杉以称得上正常的姿势坐下来，握起纸笔开始写写画画，桂才反应过来那句话的全部含义。他做梦也没有想到的是，人生中第一个不眠之夜竟然就在同高杉间或讨论间或争执的氛围里度过了。  
次日清晨桂趴在桌子上醒来时，练习室内照旧空无一人，他艰难地支起因为落枕而酸疼的脖子，深刻怀疑起昨天的一切不过是一场过于荒诞的梦境。然而，散乱摆放的纸笔底下压着的一张乐谱很快终结了他的怀疑，在那份已经完成的作品最后赫然书写着两个姓名。  
尽管是，以截然不同的字体。

“说起来高杉……那首歌真的是你和假发花了一个晚上写出来的吗？”  
几瓶清酒下肚，辰马终究是借着酒劲，抛出了那个憋在心底快要发霉变质的问题，表情一如他第一次听到那首作品时那样，惊讶而充满狐疑。  
初次听到高杉与桂合奏的情景，辰马至今想来仍觉得不可思议。那些年为了在泡吧时积攒点跟女孩之间互动的谈资，他看过的乐队演出也算是车载斗量，可这种程度的默契别说是合作多年，就算说是从小一起玩音乐长大，恐怕他也毫不犹豫就会相信。  
“啊哈哈——该怎么说呢，假发没跟你一起出道实在有点可惜啊。”  
“别开玩笑了，以他们俩三句话不对就能吵起来的个性，要是真组成个乐队出道，还不知道要惹出多少团员内讧的花边新闻来呢。”银时敲着已经空掉的玻璃碗，不紧不慢地说道，偏过头随时准备迎接同窗劈过来的一记眼刀。  
不过这次他终于失算了，隔座的高杉只是沉默地喝完一杯酒，又沉默地点燃一支烟。

这段沉默在高杉的意识世界里远比现实中更为漫长。他的记忆回溯到毕业前夕的某个午后，桂用半开玩笑的口吻试探性地问出那句话——“要不要试试来组个乐队？不只是在校园里，是真正的能够创作作品的乐队。”  
而他没忘记自己是如何近乎可笑地，回复了对方这个在他看来如此天真的梦想。  
“你还是先想想毕业以后怎么能不失业吧，假发。”  
而好友罕见地没有反驳那句几乎等同于口癖的“不是假发是桂”，良久过后只是无奈地笑着说：“是这样啊…我明白了……”

高杉痛恨过自己的过分现实，但他从不羞于隐藏。那时的他刚因为拒绝弃乐从商和家人断绝来往，所有经济来源都被冻结，口袋里仅剩的钱还不知道能否撑到毕业。  
音乐是他毕生的梦想，为此他哪怕没日没夜地奔波于各个灯红酒绿的酒吧驻唱也没有一句怨怼。至于桂……那个人值得更加一帆风顺和坦荡的未来，而不是和他一样，每走一步都必须如履薄冰。  
更何况，他打从心底认为自己和桂从一开始向往的就是不同的远方。

【Fifth Movement】

三人走出那间老酒馆的时候，已经过了九点。晚风从河岸的方向吹来，吹醒了高杉微醺的醉意，却反倒让两位老友醉得更加肆无忌惮，互相搭着肩膀唱起十几年前流行的摇滚乐曲来，嗓门大得临近三条街的狗都跟着狂吠。  
缺席的人始终没有到场，若不是半小时前银时收到那条短信，高杉几乎以为桂又要爽约了，毕竟这人多年以前就有放过他一次鸽子的案底。  
“假发说他在高架上堵了两个多小时了，照这个速度不知道多久才能通过市区，让我们换个地方等他……”  
没等银时说出具体的位置，高杉隐约已经猜到了答案——学校的礼堂。那是他们四人唯一一次共同演出的地方，也是他和桂最后一次见面的地方。还有什么地方比那里更适合故友重逢呢？

记忆是在踏进礼堂的那一刻变得逐渐清晰的。毕业那年最后一次学园祭，他们四人作为压轴演出的乐队登场，收获了山呼海啸一般经久不息的尖叫与掌声。曲子正是先前桂主编的那一首，而词是高杉信手填上去的，至于他何时具备了一丝文学天赋其余三人就不得而知了。  
总之，那天的演出让他们四人以及那首歌在历届毕业生中成为了传说。甚至于高杉成名之后，仍有部分善于挖掘的粉丝把那首歌当做他真正意义上的出道作，而对此他本人也没有予以否认。在登上更为广阔的舞台前，那的确是他作为一名乐队主唱音乐生涯的高光点。

演出散场后，为了躲避全校女生的围追堵截，四人跑到了经常造访的那家小酒馆。  
银时仍沉浸在结尾和间奏部分秀的那一段solo中不能自拔，嚷嚷着要回宿舍抱起吉他再来一段。辰马左手端着酒，右手拍在他的肩头，双手似乎都还残留着架子鼓滚烫的余温。高杉也难得不那么兴致缺缺，除了偶尔同银时因为“谁抢了谁的风头”这个话题发生口角，他近乎是笑着度过那一晚的。这在桂看来尤为不寻常，事实上，上台前高杉看向他的眼神就透露着不寻常。

“你是什么时候偷偷把词填好的，高杉？”酒过三巡，桂终于向坐在身边的人问出了他早在演出前就该确认的问题。  
“如果我说是跟你一起谱完曲的那天写的，你信吗？”  
“哈？？我怎么不知道？”桂下意识地如此反问，但仔细一想也并非没有可能，因为在乐谱底下署名过后他就困到一头栽在桌子上睡了过去。  
“你当然不知道了。”高杉用微醉的口吻回应，脑海中立刻浮现起桂趴在桌上的奇异睡姿，嘴角不由得扬起一点弧度。  
“不过假发，你的睡相可真够难看的，坐在你旁边填词简直是在扼杀我的灵感。”  
“不是假发是桂！是你自己有创作怪癖好吗？趁别人睡着的时候在旁边偷偷写歌词，真不知道你是从哪里学来的恶趣味……”  
桂显而易见地暴跳如雷，这反而让高杉笑得更加肆无忌惮。更糟糕的是，模糊听到对话的另外两人也醉熏熏地加入了讨论。

“啊？假发你刚才说什么睡什么恶趣味，你这是跟谁睡了啊？高杉吗？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈——我就说你们俩关系什么时候变得这么好了，以前是话不投机半句多，现在居然还一起填词作曲什么的…怎么想都让人觉得不对劲嘛…”  
“我说你们能不能好好把话听完啊？！”桂强行忍住了想要抡起酒瓶砸向两位死党的冲动，而后甩头看向始作俑者，对方仍在气定神闲地抽着一根烟。  
“喂你倒是解释一下啊高杉！——”  
被叫到的人缓缓吐出一口烟圈，故作深沉地答道：“当然不是，我跟他才不是那种天真的关系。”  
桂几乎是在听到“解释”的一瞬间窒息的，而银时和辰马两人不约而同地噢了一声，做出一脸恍然大悟的表情。  
庆幸的是，后来四人都喝到意识模糊，隔天又因为宿醉个个在寝室的床上从早晨躺到了天黑，也就没人再去追问那些玩笑话的真伪了。

告别的时刻来得比想象中更快。  
毕业典礼结束后，所有人都在忙着拍照惜别，想要抓住哪怕一丁点回忆可供将来怀念。高杉是从来不屑于拍照留念的，他的留念全都饱含在音乐中，不管时隔多久去听，依然能感受到其中属于创作者的不为人知的心情。  
“我猜你肯定在这里，银时他们还偏不信，非说你是被女同学们围着拍照脱不开身。”  
高杉回过头就看到了桂的身影，他沿着礼堂的过道快步走到第一排，挑了距离高杉三个空位的位子坐下。

“你呢？不去跟他们拍照留念吗？”  
“拍完了。”桂抬起头仰视着这个他们四人曾经一起登上过的舞台，满眼的不舍与眷恋弥漫开来，“果然还是觉得该来这里再看一眼，毕竟这一走就不知道下次回来是什么时候了。”  
意识到桂的言外之意，高杉也共同分享了这一份略带感伤的离别心情。  
“还没恭喜你拿到音乐学院的全额奖学金，听银时说是海外一流的学院，录取率和毕业率都极低。”  
“没什么好恭喜的，不算是最好的选择，不过是最合适的而已……”桂流露出一丝难以察觉的无奈，“毕竟不像你们，辰马是有家业继承，银时是做什么都无所谓，你呢大概过不了多久就会在乐坛声名大噪，拥有真正属于自己的乐队和作品吧。”  
高杉没有应声，沉默中两人都若有所思，又都欲言又止。

“什么时候走？”  
“下周六。没关系不用送我，反正也没有几件行李。”  
“别会错意。”高杉递给桂一张小小的宣传页，“只是想告诉你，周五晚上在学校附近新开的酒吧我会参加一场小型演唱会，来的大都是圈子里的人，玩什么曲风的都有，你有兴趣的话可以过来看看。”  
桂认真地接过来，一眼就找到了印在某个不起眼角落里的高杉的名字。  
“这算是正式的邀请吗？先说好，门票钱我可是不会付的噢。”  
“随你……等我哪天自己开演唱会，你再把门票钱补回来也不迟。”  
“好啊，不过我有个条件，如果将来有一天你开演唱会，就在最后的安可曲唱那首我们一起演出过的歌。然后，我们四人会约在那间常去的小酒馆重聚，就当作是给你开庆功宴。”  
桂想当然地说着，高杉也就不置可否，放任他继续说下去。他知道无论这一回对方多么啰嗦多么絮叨多么长篇大论，他都不会有企图打断的念头。恰好相反，他倒希望这场对话能久一点再久一点，久到遥远莫测的未来也无法让它戛然而止。  
然而，未来终究会来。就像过去总会过去。

那天的演唱会热闹纷呈，来参加的人远比想象中更多，就连舞池都被围了里三层外三层。高杉在攒动的人群中搜寻着桂的身影，却直至散场都没有斩获。他索性推掉了演出结束后的酒会，原本那些过分喧闹的场合他也无心应付，还不如借口身体不适先走一步。  
回宿舍的路上下起了雨，不大，却足够把头发都淋湿。高杉想着还能有比这更让人心情烦闷的事情吗，谁知刚踏进寝室的门，两位好友蹩脚的笑就映入眼帘。  
直觉告诉他等待着他的不会是什么有趣的消息。

“这么晚找我，有事吗？”高杉开口才发觉自己的声音嘶哑到可怕，或许是因为演出又或许是因为感冒，他自己也分辨不了。  
“……那什么，金时，我突然想起白天晾的衣服还没收，我去去就回啊哈哈哈……”  
银时一把拎住辰马的衣领把他原地转了回来，“下次找借口能不能找个像样点的，还有刚刚是谁跟我打赌说临阵脱逃的话就请对方去一次歌舞伎町啊？”  
“我认输认输总行了吧？”辰马疲惫地呼出一口气，像憋了一百年那么久，“要我开口说这种事，还不如现在就把钱包给你挥霍个干净。”  
“你以为我想说吗？——”银时颓丧地反问道，与其说是在问辰马不如说是在问某个不在场的人，“一个个的都这么自作主张，最后就把烂摊子丢给阿银我收拾，有没有想过我也很难做人啊真是……”

看着两位好友反常的举止，对于那个被他们像踢皮球一般互相推诿的消息，高杉大概也猜到了几分。  
“假发走了，对吧？”  
“诶我还以为你不知道，难道假发离开前改变主意告诉你了？——”话音未落，辰马的嘴就被银时从后面结结实实地捂住了，任凭对方怎么挣扎也不放开。  
不知是被两人夸张的行为逗乐还是由于自嘲的心理作祟，高杉反倒笑了，尽管笑得比哭还难看。

心知再隐瞒下去也于事无补，银时和辰马终是把桂将航班改签到今天下午的事实和盘托出。坦白说，两人刚收到消息的时候也是一愣，那时桂已经坐在了候机室，几乎是抽泣着敲完了临别前最后一条简讯。收到消息的两人犹豫着是否应该立即转告高杉，而桂仅用一句话制止了他们——  
“今晚还有个对他来说至关重要的演出，别让他因为我而扫兴。”  
该说他善解人意吗？高杉讽刺地想着，怀揣着莫名窝火又郁结的心情，接过了好友们递过来的一张平整的纸，他一眼就看到了跃然于纸上的两人的姓名。  
“假发留言说把这个给你，藏在他宿舍抽屉的最底下，我们找了大半天才找到的。”  
高杉攒紧那份乐谱的一角，力道之大，整个右手的手腕都跟着颤抖，他的表情埋在湿透的刘海底下看不清楚，不过银时和辰马还是感知到了一股“生人勿近熟人勿扰”的斥力，甚至于高杉哪怕反应过激到下一秒就把手中的乐谱撕个粉碎他们都不会觉得诧异。

不过高杉到底没那么做。  
那张乐谱完好无损地跟着他一路兜兜转转，从荻城到东京，从不知名的酒吧到东京巨蛋，就这么安安静静地在他每一个出租公寓的抽屉最深处躺着，如同某些记忆，只在偶尔月色撩人的夜里才被解封，跟随吉他平铺直叙的音色蔓延。  
而今高杉仍旧握着那张乐谱，纸张边缘已有些蜷曲，字迹也淡退了些。他坐在礼堂第一排靠中间的位置，同五年前毕业典礼的那天大致相似，眼前的舞台其实远比他记忆中小，想来或许是他如今置身的舞台太宽广的缘故。  
不过是五年，却足以让太多人事都改变，让太多回忆都磨灭。高杉感慨着，然后转过头就看到了他记忆中永远都不曾改变和磨灭的那张脸。

【Final Movement】

“那张乐谱，我以为你已经扔了。”  
听到声音的一瞬间高杉就侧转了脸，然后他花了一点时间来甄别眼前这张脸在过去五年经历的改变，却很快发现是一种徒劳。因为不论是发型还是眉眼，甚至于挑的位置都没有丝毫改变，仍是同他隔着三个空位的距离。  
这种不变所带来的宽慰，事实上远比几句阔别已久的寒暄更加如有实质，高杉卸下一脸的面沉如水，玩世不恭的表情又挂上来。  
“是打算扔的，不过想到可以作为某些人爽约的罪证，还是有保留的必要。”  
“没好好遵守约定的人好像不是我吧。”桂意有所指地盯着那张曲谱，似是在埋怨没有听到最后的安可曲，语调听上去倒有几分玩笑式的赌气。

“我可是按照约定，把演唱会的门票钱补给你了，不过价钱还真不便宜，能抵二十箱美味棒吧。”  
“需要我给你报销吗？比如请你吃顿饭什么的。”  
“免了吧，要是被哪个好事的小报记者拍到放上网去，还不知道你那些狂热的粉丝要怎么议论呢……身为公众人物还是该有点防范意识的，高杉。”  
“那更好，反正工作室正愁想不出点子宣传下一张专辑。万一被拍到的话，就当增加话题度了。”  
桂一个白眼翻了过去，即便他早料到故友重逢总不会是什么温馨感人的戏码，却也没想到会从第一句就开始上演互相抬杠的场面。其实这也没什么不好，至少证明故友还是没变，哪怕各自经历过不足为外人道的许多岁月，他们依然没变。

“五年前为什么不告而别？”  
“啊？……”反应过来高杉是在问自己，桂的双眼先低垂了一瞬，复又微微扬起。  
“没什么特别的原因，只不过……我害怕如果那天去看了你的演出，就走不了了。”  
“我记得你的机票是定在演出的隔天。”  
“就是因为这样…才不得不改签啊……”  
桂的双眼埋入了刘海底下的阴影里，场景仿佛回到了临行的那天，他独自坐在偌大的候机厅，埋着头发完了给银时和辰马的两封简讯。唯一剩下的一封却是写了又删，删了又写，颤抖的手指怎么也点不准发送的按键。桂想起收件人的脸，想到他此刻或许正为晚上的演出做着最后的排练，想到他弹拨琴弦的手在月光映照下是怎样指节分明，想到他谈及梦想时心怀憧憬却又不甘于现实的矛盾表情……  
桂制止自己继续想下去，然而眼泪代替他将后知后觉的心意诉诸了哭声。泪水滴落在手机显示屏上，模糊了他最终也没有发出去的那一封简讯。

那沉默在高杉的印象里是前所未有的冗长，他不过是向这个平生唯一一个胆敢放他鸽子的人讨一个说法，却意外地把对方逼到了没有退路的角落，逼着他在咫尺间同自己对视，还不能轻易把目光移开。高杉承认他享受这种看破不说破的感觉，尤其当他注意到桂的脸颊泛起可疑的潮红，玩味的情绪更甚。  
“你就这么不想见我吗？假发。”  
“不是假发是——”桂没来得及说完口头禅，就被突然凑近的高杉一把按住了手背，这距离真是要命的近，近到他都能感受到对方呼出的并不算柔软的鼻息。  
“还是说，你害怕见了我就舍不得走了？”  
“……”  
桂愣在原地至少三秒不知该作何回应，他有理由怀疑高杉根本是故意引出这个话题的。  
原以为自己精心策划的重逢无懈可击，为此还刻意用一顿酒钱买通了银时和辰马，先假装迟到再以塞车为理由把高杉引到这里。满满的情怀加上回忆，纵使高杉再怎么铁石心肠，也总能从他嘴里套出那么一两句肺腑之言。谁知道最后被撬出真心话来的居然是他自己，如果可以的话，桂现在只想挖个地道钻进去永远不出来。

“我说你们是不是忘了今天是同学会啊……”  
“啊哈哈哈——金时说得一点都没错，会在同学会上讲悄悄话的可都是最不合群的人呐啊哈哈哈——”  
老友一左一右地落座，原本暧昧的二人对手戏像是一瞬间切换成了四人欢乐小剧场，静止的空气也开始流动起来。逃过一劫的桂深呼出一口气，一顿酒钱换了配合演出外加一次救场，稍微算算也知道自己大概又欠了银时和辰马一笔人情，加上五年前让他们帮忙善后的那次，他也不知道究竟什么时候才能还清。  
高杉恢复了惯常的疏离表情，按在桂手背上的右手却迟迟没有收回去的意思，且不论对方如何使眼色，始终保持着不轻不重的力道。渐渐地桂也放弃了。

喧闹中，银时变戏法一般拎出了一袋罐装啤酒。没有下酒菜，四人就一边喝一边叙旧，在这个满载了他们最美好的青春回忆的地方。  
“……你们还记得上次我们一起喝得烂醉是什么时候吗？”  
不知是谁开了口，将所有人的意识都拽回到最后一次学园祭结束后的那个夜晚。人声鼎沸的酒馆包厢内，刚拼过几轮酒的辰马已经往厕所跑了好几个来回，奈何胃里翻江倒海的势头完全没有消减的迹象，稍微走动就只觉天旋地转，扶稳桌角才能勉强站定。他撑起全身上下唯一还算精神的眼睛环视一周，桂正靠在墙角的梁柱上，从姿势判断不出是醒着还是已经睡着了。相向而坐的银时和高杉正死死盯住对方，两人都双眼通红，周遭散落着大约二十个完全空掉的啤酒瓶，唯有桌子正中央还剩下最后两瓶完整的。

“你们还没分出胜负吗？——”辰马光是看着这一地狼藉，胃就反酸得够呛，而还在硬撑的两人明显也濒临极限，握住酒杯的手都开始摇晃。  
“……最后两瓶，谁先喝光谁就赢。”  
“正合我意。”  
“不过先说好，既然是最后一场胜负，输了的人总该有点惩罚……”  
“我说你们差不多啦啊哈哈，较劲到现在何必还在意个输赢呢？大家难得一起喝酒嘛——”  
迎接辰马的是两道几乎要把他穿透的目光。

“正好你在，不如来做个见证，免得到时候有人抵赖。输了的人该做什么，你来定，谁都不能反对。”  
“哈？？”辰马一脸的丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他有十万个推脱的理由，反正明天一觉睡醒恐怕谁也不会记得这场毫无意义的比试。但出于安全的考量，辰马还是勉强答应下来，万一这两人哪根筋被惹到砸了酒馆也不是没可能。  
“那就……输了的人要在毕业典礼那天跟自己喜欢的人表白，怎么样？”  
银时噗嗤一下笑出了声，拍着桌连连说道“就这个这个好！——”，呛得辰马倒不知该作何反应了。他双手撑住桌角站定，清了清嗓子，终于喊出了那句倒计时。  
“三！二！一！开始——”

“所以那天最后到底是谁赢了啊？”全程听得津津有味的桂急切地发问，好像比剩下三位当事人更在意那场拼酒的胜负。  
“看来假发你是真的睡着了……”银时翘起二郎腿，悠哉悠哉地说道：“可惜啊，你错过了阿银我最终取胜的英姿。”  
话音刚落，高杉就徒手捏扁了手中刚喝空的易拉罐。  
“干嘛？想再比一场吗？手下败将。”  
突然紧张起来的空气令辰马一贯脆弱的脾胃又开始痉挛，银时径直把脸撇到另外一边，而高杉就借口抽根烟独自去了礼堂外的露台。只剩下不明就里的桂还在认真思考着，毕业典礼的那天关于高杉的全部细节，直到银时出言将他的思绪打断。  
“天然呆也要有个限度啊假发。”他摆出一副恨铁不成钢的表情，“那小子到底有没有对谁表白，你不是应该最心知肚明吗？”

似乎是一语惊醒梦中人，桂回忆中那些常年盘踞不散的阴霾正在渐渐散去。隔着时间的长河回望过去，一切都前所未有地清晰可见。  
他想他终于解开了由岁月所埋下的伏笔，不论是学园祭上台演出前高杉看向他的复杂眼神；还是毕业典礼当天，高杉言不由衷对他说出的那句“恭喜”；又或者是写在那首吉他曲的歌词里，被唱过一遍又一遍的怦然心动……  
如果说表白的话，那个人不是已经用除了语言以外所有的方式做过无数遍了吗？

桂缓缓推开了通往露台的落地窗，今夜是满月，月光的清辉洒落一地，像极了多年前他们坐在练习室内谱曲的那个夜晚。高杉就站在围栏边缘，察觉到有人靠近，侧转了身。  
“本以为今夜会有辉夜姬从天而降，没想到是你啊假发。”  
“不是假发是桂。看你跟银时拼得你死我活的，还以为你酒量多好呢，结果才喝了一罐就产生幻觉了吗。”  
“他的话你也信？如果不是那天吃了太多下酒菜，我怎么可能会输给他。”  
桂深知高杉心里始终揣着些不容贬低的尊严和骄傲，也就懒得去拆穿了。月色中，两人的视线偶然交汇在一处，彼此都没有选择避开，而是默契地相视一笑。

“高杉，你的团队里还缺编曲吗？”  
“不缺…有位才华横溢的，合作多年了，不打算换。”  
“是吗？那还真是遗憾呢……”  
“不过……家里缺个会做饭的。”  
“只会做饭团的你介意吗？”  
“我不介意，只要不是梅干味的就行。”  
“你明知道我只会做梅干味的。”  
“谁说让你去做了？别自作多情。”  
“…………我真该等你饿到产生幻觉的时候再问一遍这个问题。”  
“你不会，因为你舍不得。”

夜凉如水，拂动在两人之间的晚风却暖如阳春三月。

「Fin」

【写在最后】  
我！终！于！带着JOY4玩了一回乐队梗，是我入坑十年以来私心最想玩的一个梗，算是了了一桩心愿。原本只打算写个小短篇结果一个刹车失灵就爆了字数……果然我对他俩真是爱得深沉。  
写文的全程都在循环L’Arc~en~Ciel的「瞳の住人」，剧情中高杉和桂合写的那首歌大致就是参考这首单曲，有兴趣的坑友可以听听看。感觉Hyde的气质跟高杉真是迷之神似，请告诉我我不是唯一一个这样认为的人。  
因为是砂糖文，全程都写得我一脸姨母笑～写完之后还在情不自禁地脑补这俩人同居以后的各种小剧场，莫名感觉很手痒……  
那么，下回再见啦。


End file.
